


Gingerbread Man

by V1CKILEEKX



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays, Josh Lives, M/M, Random & Short, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wendigo Josh Washington, eek!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-04-17 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1CKILEEKX/pseuds/V1CKILEEKX
Summary: Yummy.
Relationships: Chris/Josh
Kudos: 26





	Gingerbread Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is short oops

˚⁺‧͙⁺˚ ˚⁺‧͙⁺˚

* * *

The fire crackled and spat inside the fireplace. The fine, rich brown oak of the walls were shined upon by the flames. It was quiet, it smelled like cocoa and pine trees with a dash of cinnamon. It was a moment Josh has been waiting for. If only this whole wendigo thing hadn't gotten in the way. Yeah. _T__hat. _But he was finally alone with Chris. No one else. They could hang out like friends again. _ Close _friends. He curled up on the couch, eyes trained on the way the fire moved. Orange, yellow, red winking in and out.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Chris asks, starting up the conversation. Josh nods, with a smile. It was hard to when you got a lot of teeth. It was kind of awkward after the whole prank, with those wendigos and all that death. Chris set hot cocoa cups on the coffee table. "There's a ski rink nearby. Did you wanna go?" he nudges Josh's shoulder, probing him for a response. Josh hums.

"Nah.." he says, body warming up in this ugly Christmas sweater that Chris got for him years ago. It was huge on him, along with the tight turtleneck he wore underneath. He was a bundle of warmth, coupled with this fire. Chris reaches over to grab a gingerbread man cookie. "Don't those have jelly in them?" Josh asks, genuinely curious. Chris didn't really like jelly.

"Ew, do they?"

"Pretty sure." 

Chris grimaces. "Here, you have it." Josh smiles, laughing quietly as he takes it. He bites into it, red jelly oozing out of the arm. Like blood. Delicious blood- Josh swallows hard, trying to suppress the urge. It's something that happened time to time and he hated it. Hated this stupid fucking curse that had little remnants still inside of him. He was mostly human, save for the said urges and sharp teeth pointing out of his mouth.

The urges came in many forms. Sometimes in thoughts, sometimes as hallucinations. He'd see limbs, guts and blood and Josh would get hungry. But he can't let it control him. He can't. 

"You okay?" Chris asks. Like he always does. Josh nods with a gulp, finishing the gingerbread man cookie quickly. Chris is griping as he picks up some more cookies, mumbling something like "one of these has got to have no jelly". They bought them from this small shop in Fry's. So they were unaware of the jelly. Chris didn't check. It's his fault.

Josh's mouth waters as he sets eyes on Chris's neck, hunger rising again. He struggles to repress it. Gaze dashing between the plate of cookies and his friend. He grabs another cookie, gently biting it to get rid of this gnawing feeling in the back of his throat and the itching in his stomach. So hungry. So so so hungry for flesh and something to _ bite _ into. Something _ alive. _

There's a flourishing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he wipes his mouth. Josh moves his legs, twisting his torso to face Chris who is so completely unaware. His knees dig into the cushions of the couch and only then does Chris notice. 

"Need something, man?" Yes. Yes he does. Josh has few spaces to crawl, hands moving on the fabric. His mouth is like a waterfall, craving that sweet flesh under pale skin. "Dude. You're being creepy. Stop." Chris says, sternly. He's been a lot more strict with Josh ever since the prank. Less forgiving, if it can be put that way. But Josh doesn't care right now. This itching hunger eating at his insides for food. More food. A stupid gingerbread man cookie wouldn't tame it.

Josh pushes him against the arm of the couch, leaning in close, nostrils filling with the sweet scent of fear, of fresh meat. His hands are rough when he pushes against Chris's shoulders. "Josh, what the fuck-" he's interrupted, but his voice was so panicked, so concerned. And it seemed so familiar to him. So familiar and it's like he's used to being scared of Josh.

Josh's heart is bleeding, aching because he can't control it. He presses his forehead against Chris's neck, mouth opening and closing with the little power he has over it, trying to close it permanently and push down this intense hunger. 

His brain perceives Chris as food, no longer a friend, just his food. His tasty little gingerbread man with blood red, sweet jelly ready to ooze out. Josh doesn't stop, he's not here. He's not in control. He's lost it and the only thing he hears is a blood-curdling scream and he feels...nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> im litrally @ school.... wtf am i doing
> 
> might make redo of this but longer
> 
> happy holidays!


End file.
